


Forever and Always

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, No graphic depiction of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they promise forever to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Clint looked at his watch. It was half-past seven and Coulson was not back yet. 

The Avengers gave him a smile that he knows was supposed to help cheer him up. He didn't need to be cheered up. He wasn't sad. Of course he wasn't, today is the anniversary of the day Coulson came back to the team.

Exactly one year ago, Coulson came back to them. There were a lot of feelings that day. Most of it was anger and joy. Conflicting feelings, but thankful all the same. Remembering the way Tony's eyes grew, how flustered the Captain was, Bruce with his soft smiles, Thor and his booming, Natasha and Clint standing off in the corner knowing fully well that they'll have their chance with their handler later. It was enough to make Clint feel so happy that he found this family.

But Coulson was still late. 

Phil was never late. Clint felt twitchy and wondered what could be taking the man this long. His fingers tapped on the table until Natasha held on to his hand; a gesture that could mean she was comforting him, or threatening him. Maybe both. He smiled tightly at her and she gave him a small nod.

He looked out the glass walls of Stark tower, looking over the city that was glimmering, just as beautifully as the night told Phil him he loved him. _He bent down on one knee, Clint's breath had stuttered, as Phil said "I want you forever, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I want to wake up everyday with you by my side. I want to come home and see you there. I want to be able to tell you how shitty my day was dealing with Stark, and I want to listen to you complain about your missions. I want to be your everything, just as you are mine. I want to grow old with you. I want forever with you." and in that cold winter night of December, Clint said yes._

Then Clint's phone rang.

\---

Clint burst through the door of the hospital and walks up to the front desk. He tells them who he's looking for and the nurses lead him down the halls. It seemed never ending; every turn, every step he had to take, made him feel nauseous. Until finally they arrived at Coulson's room. Clint couldn't breathe as he stared at the man in the cot, pale and bloody at the same time. 

Natasha demanded to know what happened and the doctor explained. Clint only picked up a few words from the story. Something about a crash and a child and Coulson being a hero. Clint just sat next to the cot and held Phil's hand. He kept it close to his lips and whispered prayers to every deity he knew, to save Phil. He held Phil's hand maybe a little too tight, because the next thing Clint knew he was staring at blue eyes once again.

Clint smiled at him and Phil tried to return it. Clint talked to him about how late this was going to make them for the party that Tony had thrown for him. Clint joked that he was never going to let Phil live down this one time he was late for the rest of forever.

Clint talked about wanting forever with him too.

Clint talked to him about wanting to move out of Stark Tower and maybe quitting SHIELD. They could move to some remote country and spend their lives there. They could get a house, adopt a child, why not a dog too? They'd be living a simple life, but it'd be a happy one. Phil knew Clint wasn't serious about the quitting SHIELD thing. Clint nodded and told him about how he was serious about the rest of it because Clint knew he didn't have to move out of the tower, he didn't have to quit SHIELD; as long as they were together, Clint knew they'd be happy.

The Avengers stood by them, not daring to go closer. Then Tony gets an idea and runs out the door. He comes back a few minutes later with a man in tow. He presents two golden rings to Clint and Phil and tells them that the man is a chaplain. They all tell him it's a horrible idea.

They do it anyway.

The chaplain said a few verses and Clint took the ring in his hand. He looked straight into Phil's eyes and he said "I want you forever, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I want to grow old together with you. Whether you're happy, or grouchy, I want to be next to you. I want to us to be the reason why the other smiles. When everything goes to shit, We'll always have each other because I want forever with you."

Clint finished his vows, but the beeps from beside Phil were now so painfully slow. With a voice that was barely above a whisper, Phil said "I've loved you forever. I wanted to do so many things with you." Phil's hand traced his jaw, and Clint leaned into the touch. "To be able to share everything with you. Instead, please just remember I'll always love you. Forever and always." Phil closed his eyes and his hand dropped back to his side.

The machine stopped beeping.

Natasha had to pull Clint away as the doctor and the nurses came rushing in. But they all knew there was nothing more. Clint cried in Natasha's arms and she heard him whisper, "I just got him back. Please, no." Natasha held him tighter, tried to calm him down. Natasha wished there was something she could do. 

There wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
